corgikarmacultfandomcom-20200214-history
How to play a game with a ghost
The Auther suggest that you do not play this game under any point in this do you attempt do NOT end the game without properly saying goodbye and as we all must say DO NOT try and Touch the spirit...Thank You! ' ' Now this game has to do with playing with any spirit that could live in that area,This game was first played in 1918 by a group of children who had found this game written on a paper,So it’s my duty to be showing this to the internet.My friends,friends,friends,cousin told him this so here we go. ' ' THE HISTORY ' ' In 1918 a group of children found this written on a postcard,nobody knew where it came from or why it was here,But they were bored and decided to give the game a shot.After they played the game only three of the children came out.A couple of days later they found the bodies of the remaining children in the swap nearby.They had been driven to instanity and had decided to take the easy way out,People say this game had gone back ages right back to the lost group. ' ' RULES 1.Don’t play this game 2.Stay seated during the game 3.Never look out the window (A game attracts other beings) 4.Don’t take your eyes off the ghost for more than 5 minutes at a time STEPS For this game your going to need a Board game,candles,A bone(From any thing),Any religous item you wish(You don’t need this but it help you escape the game faster and easier)a peice of paper(We suggests you write the steps down),Some kind of jewlary of an offering and something to write with. ' ' Step one.Go into an empty room with the lights out,Take note that the window light is fine but please use certains. ' ' Two,Set up the board game and this may be any game except electronic,make sure t put the candles around the courders of the game just to be safe. ' ' Step Three.Put the jewlary on and take in a deep breath before facing the board and sit down slowly,soon you need to put the jewlary directly across from you.Make sure there are no devices around you at this time,Friends are welcome to watch from behind you about 3 feet will do. Step Four.Now if your still going to go through with this then you need to close your eyes and draw a star on the peice of paper(Try and use something Red for this task!)Also you much hold onto that religous item for the entire game. ' ' Step Five.Now you need to wrap the jelwary in the bone (Must be something that the bone can be touching please!)Once again you must close your eyes and chant this three times,”croatoan” Once you feel a light breeze and hear a soft giggle,the game has started ' ' Once the game of your choice has started you can end it at any time but if they get too close to winning then you will have a harder time leaving.I suggest you play by the rules or the ghost will have more power over the outcome of the game.If your lucky the ghost will show up as a child or something to catch you off guard. ' ' Don’t let their looks fool you,This is no child but an angry entitity that is not to be messed with.If you win you will be granted one spirit to talk to for 10 minutes,Maybe its an old family member or even a historical figure!But if you lose then the ghost will take you and anyone who remains in the room and doesn’t escape in time,but…..there’s a way you can cheat...Remember that religous item i mentioned?You can quickly pass it to another person in the room and a new game will restart .This game can be done at any time within the game but be warned that the more times this is done the more upset your making this monster be.When you’’ve decided to end the game you have to say,”I have enjoyed this game but it is your time to leave”Don't let the ghost interupt you before you end the game. ' ' I suggest you play this game around 12 am-3 am at night,If it makes to sunrise then the ghost will be powerful enough to end the game and take you with them.Make sure your friends are mentally okay after the game because if you lose and they get away in time then the ghost can drive them to insanity if they are not properly cared for afterwards. ' ' Its wise that you play by the rules,Don’t let the ghost win or else...